It's just a crush
by Dude.Youre.Cool
Summary: It's just a crush... It's just a crush! It's just a crush! I mean I can't honestly be in love with my best friend. Right? Right? AN:/ Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own How to rock, I don't got the skills to write a book or make it into a television show Lol.**

* * *

Have you ever been so in love that sometimes everything that the person does makes you happy but sad at the same time? Like you don't understand how that possibly happens but it does. Falling for your best friend for instance, they know everything about you and they know how to make you happy when you're sad or loving the fact they know so much about you that they can write an entire saga about your life. But at the same time you just feel sad, because you finally have someone who knows you and understands you but you're forever stuck in that best friend zone! So you're stuck watching the man you love flirt with every girl he finds attractive and deep inside you really want to be more. But as cliché as it sounds, you really don't want to ruin you're friendship with him. It took forever for both of you to let someone in and trusts them with everything, and it can take not even a second to ruin it all. Especially when you fall for one of them and the other doesn't feel the same way. Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. Hi, my name is Stevie Rena Baskara and yup you guessed it I am in love with my bestfriend Zander Michael Robbins.

**Stevie's POV**

"STEVIE!" I looked up from my homework and I see a friend of mine Kacy Simons running towards me.

"Omgosh Stevie!" She yells happily, it has to be about a boy I can already tell by the tone of her voice. She sits next to me on court yard table.

"Hey Kace, what's up?" I ask

Even though Kacy and I were never friends since the beginning of highschool, she's actually a pretty good friend but sometimes the girl can be a handful.

"Guess who has a date Saturday night!" She shrieks, as her smile gets wider. Told you it was about a boy.

"Ooohhh, with whom?" I laugh at her excitement, closing my math book and turn sideways to face her so I can focus more on the conversation. I honestly didn't really care about the date but she's my friend and boys are her favorite topic so I just go with it.

"Alex Mcmillian!" She shrieks. My eyes went wide, Alex is a junior and whooo is baby boy fine or what!

"Alex Mcmillian? With the …" I ask making a V shape with my hands "body?"

She just nods her head in excitement "Go Kacy!" I smile I say high fiving her.

"What are we congratulating Kacy about?" I turn my head and see Zander coming towards us and sitting on the other side of me with his lunch.

"Hey," He says smiling at me

"Hey." I smile back.

"Kacy has a date Saturday with Alex Mcmillian." I turn back to Kacy.

"The junior?" Zander ask with an eyebrow raised

Kacy just nods her head excitingly, I just shake my head laughing she's probably already planned her outfit, even though the date isn't for another five days.

"That's my girl!" Zander says reaching over me and high fiving our lead singer "You know," He starts leaning forwards so his head was next to mine "His sister is a sophomore, so maybe you can put in a good word for me." I didn't have to look at him to know he was wiggling his eyebrows. I look at Kacy and roll my eyes playfully.

She just laughs and shakes her head; even though I was pretending to be annoyed on the outside, on the inside I was hurt. I shake it off and put my feelings to the side. I pat Zanders cheek "Eat your food!" I say looking at him, he turned to fully look at me and our faces were inches apart and pouts.

"You're no fun!" He says moving away from me "Isn't a best friends' job to help the other best friend to find a date?" He teases.

I roll my eyes, and turn to sit properly in my seat opening my math book again. "I thought you were to find your own date and my job was just to approve or disapprove." I say giving him a knowing look pointing to him with my pencil.

"But you disapprove everybody." Kacy says confuse. "So you might as well pick one that's perfect for him and you approve of."

I snap my head towards her giving her a 'really' look. But I wasn't surprise when she said it because no one knows about my love for Zander.

"Yeah baby! Team Zacy!" Zander yells in happiness when Kacy took his side. And once again he reach over me to high five Kacy and goes back to his food.  
I couldn't help but laugh "Thanks Kacy, I thought you were my friend."

Kacy laughs "Love you!" was all she said as she stands up to get her food.

I look back at Zander and he gives me a big smile before biting his pizza. Man if it wasn't already hard enough to fall out of love with this boy.

"Man do I love pizza day!" Kevin says as he and Nelson joins us.

"Best day ever!" Nelson agrees sitting next to Kevin as they fist bump and blow it up. I laugh oh how my friends are funny. Since I have work right after school I need to finish what's left of my homework.

"Hey V" I hear Kacy calls me

"Hmm?" I ask without looking up from my homework.

"Are you closing today?" She asks, I can feel her sitting down next to me

"Mhm." I reply finishing my problem I was working on before Kacy interrupted me about her date with Alex.

"Is that why you're not eating?" She continues to question.

"I'll eat later." I reply trying to finish the last eight problems before the bell rings. Man, do I hate algebra.

"But the bell is going to ring in like ten minutes." She confirms.

"I meant at work." I say, it wasn't the first time I skipped a meal to finish my homework.

"Are you sure?" I hear worry in her voice. I hate when people worry about me, can you say burden?

"Yeah, don't worry." I say looking up at her giving her a quick smile before going back to my homework.

I feel Zander nudge me; I knew it was him because he was the one sitting on my right. "hmm?" I ask not looking up, why is he bothering me? Didn't he just hear my conversation with Kacy?

Instead of him replying he moves my hair behind my ear, curious I look up at him only to see a half a pizza in front of my face. I raise an eyebrow at him, and all he did was move the pizza towards my mouth, ohhh I took a quick bite gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." I say after I swallow my food and go back to my homework.

Every time he noticed I finished a problem he would feed me again.

"I don't want you getting weak; you're going to need your energy." He explains when I took a last bite of the pizza. I mean how do you not fall in love with him?

*Bell rings*

"Done!" I say proudly closing my math book. "Homework, check!"

My friends all laugh as we stand up to go to next period. "And you got to get a little food in you, thanks to me." Zander says as we walk behind Kacy, Kevin, and Nelson. "Who is a good best friend?"

I laugh, the sweetest boy I know but dude can be extremely vain! "The best!" I say increasing his ego and giving him a side hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime babe." He says returning the hug and kissing the top of my head. He kept an arm around my shoulder while I kept an arm around his waist as we walked to class.

Can you guys see one of the reasons I fell in love him? Maybe it's just a crush…. Maybe, possibly, hopefully! Ughhh, just wish me luck.

* * *

**First Zevie story! I hope you guys enjoyed! You should tell me what you guys think and let me know if I should continue by reviewing! Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own How to rock, I don't got the skills to write a book or make it into a television show Lol.**

* * *

**Stevie POV **

*Band Room*

Thank goodness it's Friday maybe I can finally catch up on my sleep. I've been on the closing shift for work for the last four days, and I wouldn't get home until midnight. But when I get home I have to shower because I would feel sticky from all the smoothies I made that day, so that means I have to wait for another hour to for my hair to dry. I don't like blow drying my hair at night because I didn't want to wake up my dad and my brothers. It's not like I would get in trouble or anything it's just that they work late too so they need their rest for the next day also. So by the time I get to finally sleep it would be one in the morning, and then I have to get up for school by five so I can make my dad and brothers breakfast, cause lord only knows what happens if they touch the stove. Besides I like my house I don't want to see it burned down. So it leaves me with only four hours of sleep, so you can see why I am exhausted! It's a good thing my dad loves me so much he gave me my own bathroom or else I would have major problems.

Since on Friday's I have a free period I go into the band room so I can get a little sleep in before our band practice. I lie on the couch and close my eyes, next thing I know I'm being woken up by Zander shaking me.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty!" He says when I open my eyes. I see him smiling at me, even when I'm tired the boy still looks amazing.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily as I nestle myself more into the couch and close my eyes.

"1:30." I hear him laugh. It's been fifteen minutes already? Dang time goes by fast when you're tired.

"We don't start practice until two." I mumble into my elbow "Why are you waking me up?"

"Sorry, but I want to take a nap too." He says "You think you can make room?" I hear the amusement in his voice.

I am too tired to reply so I just move forward. I can feel him go over me and he grabs the blanket that was on top of the couch and wraps it around both of us. When he finally gets settled he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. Even though this is a regular thing we do when we take naps together, I still get butterflies when he pulls me close to him.

I guess it's two already because I am awaken by Kacy running into the band room screaming Zanders' name.

"Why must she scream?" I groan and pull the blanket over my head. "Make her go away!" I say under the blanket.

I groan when she jumps on top of us. "Hey Kace what's up?" I hear Zander ask with a small laugh removing his arm around my waist.

"You're going to love me!" She says excitingly

"But I already love you." He says groggily,

I laugh at his confusedness "But you're going to love me even more!" She says still on top of us shaking Zander.

"Why am I going to love you even more?" He asks probably still waking up.

"Before you answer!" I interrupt pulling the blanket off of my head "Can you get off; you're kind of crushing me." I groan when I felt her weight on my ribs.

"Sorry." She apologizes as she gets up. I get up to sit down, and I guess Zander took that as a cue to do the same.

"So why am I going to love you even more?" Zander asks as he finally settles

I get up to grab some bottled water from the fridge.

I grab two bottled waters and hand one to Zander as I sit back down next to him.

"I got you a date with Chelsea!" Kacy says excitingly. Chelsea is Alex's sister.

"You did what now?" Zander and I yell in unison it's a good thing we didn't drink our waters yet. Zander has more of a happier tone while mine on the other hand has more of a hurt tone in it. It's a good thing it went unnoticed.

"Well, Alex almost cancelled because his mom didn't want Chelsea to be home by herself since their parents has work that day. Which is kind of pointless, I mean what kind of sixteen year old can't stay home by herself. But I guess it happens when your mom is like overprotective." Kacy starts to ramble. Zander and I share a look

"Kacy!" I say snapping my fingers in front of her face "Come back!"

"Oh right sorry!" She apologizes and looks back at Zander "But yeah, I told her she can double date with me and him, and I told him I know the perfect guy for her! So what do you say?"

"I love you!" Is all Zander says while he tackles her with a hug. Hearing Zander agreeing to the date makes my stomach turn, I grab my forehead I think I'm going to be sick.

"V, you okay?" Kacy asks after she and Zander pull apart.

"Huh?" I ask looking up at them only to see worry written all over their faces. "Yeah, of course just side of effects of not having enough sleep I guess." It isn't technically a lie, just not the whole truth.

Zander gets up so he was kneeling in front of me and removes my hand from my forehead but it's shortly replaced with his hand "Are you sure?"

I grab his hand and hold on to it "I'm fine, I just need food." I assure him, I'm still not lying cause I really do need food.

"Did someone say food?" Nelson says as he and Kevin comes in with a box

"BAM!" Kevin shouts as Nelson opens the box showing us a box full of muffins.

"Chocolate chip muffin for you." Kevin says giving one to Kacy

Kacy laughs taking the muffin from him "Thanks Kev."

"Chocolate chip muffin for you." Nelson says handing me one

"Thanks Nelly." I thank letting go of Zanders hand and grabbing the muffin and I start to eat it, see I wasn't lying I really need food.

"And no chocolate muffin for you!" Both Kevin and Nelson say sticking their tongue at Zander

"Why not!" Zander whines as he stands up and crosses his arms like a little boy

"Because!" Kevin starts to explain "You said you were gonna come with us to buy them, but you didn't! For all we know you could've ditched us for some girl we don't know!"

"So no muffin for you!" Nelson finishes for Kevin as the both of them standing their ground. Kacy and I start laughing; these two never fail to make us laugh.

"But! But ! But!" He stutters his hands flying from side to side and looks at me and pouts "Stevie!"

I shake my head laughing and stand up "Kev, Nelly can you please give him a muffin he was with me the whole entire time taking a nap."

Kevin and Nelson sigh they always had a soft spot for me. Kevin hands Zander a muffin "Just cause you were with Stevie."

"Thank you." Zander smiles kissing my cheek, my cheeks had a burning sensation after. I'm never gonna get used to his touchy gestures am I?

"Give it up for Stevie." Kacy says standing up "For always holding it down!" She says along with doing the hand movement.

"You already know." I laugh high fiving her.

"Alright let's start practice." Zander says as he and his muffin make his way to his guitar, with Kevin and Nelson following his lead.

I was about to follow their lead but Kacy stops me "Hey," She whispers holding my forearm.

I look at her "Yeah?" I ask

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asks as the boys start tuning their instruments.

"Yeah, now that I got my muffin." I half lie. Beside I can't be mad at her since she doesn't know I'm in love with Zander.

"You know you can talk to me right, if there's something bothering you?" She assures me

"Yeah, I know." I smile at her "I'm fine, don't worry. Thanks though"

She returns the smile, and we both make our way to our position and start to practice.

I'll be fine, I always am.

* * *

**Second chapter! Wow this is the fastest I've ever updated lol pretty proud of myself. I wasn't really sure about this chapter, but you guys should tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
